


Compersion

by mabonwitch



Series: OT7 Pack [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Jewelry, M/M, Marking, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory Negotiations, Tattoos, Team Bonding, Threesome, Tony is a good cock-sucker, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy shit, did Natasha get that for you?"</p>
<p>Yes, well. He's never been big on brain to mouth filter. Bruce is blushing up his ears now and Tony kind of wants to lick them. Is that wrong? </p>
<p>Or: the one where Tony is really, really not jealous of Natasha and Bruce's thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compersion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy writing other stuff. I have several more stories back-logged for this 'verse but they'll probably be slow coming.

"Hey, Bruce, have you seen- hellllooo."

Tony sees the color steal across Bruce's cheeks as he puts down the Starkpad. It does nothing to diminish the beauty of the piece set in Bruce's ear. A bright blue gem drop on a small silver loop hangs against his right earlobe. 

"Nice bling."

Tony would never have imagined it but the piece suits Bruce. He can't imagine where the fuck Bruce would've gone to get such a thing, especially because he hadn't had a piercing before and that seemed likely to hurt and- oh. Oh!

"Holy shit, did Natasha get that for you?"

Yes, well. He's never been big on brain to mouth filter. Bruce is blushing up his ears now and Tony kind of wants to lick them. Is that wrong? He doesn't think that should be wrong. He has some very good memories of Bruce that shade of pink, after all. 

"Yes."

For a minute, Tony thinks Bruce has read his mind. Then he manages to track down the last thing he said. 

"Oh." Bruce is making his nervous face. Why is he making his nervous face at Tony? Tony cocks his head to the side. Hypothesis time. "It's pretty." Nope, that wasn't it. "That style is really gorgeous on you." Closer. Hmm. Wait. "Are you expecting me to have some sort of jealous fit?" And, yep, that was what Bruce's worried face was about.

Tony sits on the table by Bruce and loops both arms around Bruce's shoulders. He lets Bruce hide in his shirt. 

"I like Natasha, Bruce." Sometimes, he was learning, it helped to say things out loud. "I like how she is with you. I like-" He bites back what he almost said, her mark on you, and trades it for, "you wearing her jewelry." Tony leans down and bites the top of Bruce's ear. He gets a shudder and Bruce's hands on his hips. Hah. It's totally a marking thing. Bruce thought Tony was going to get all pissy about having his territory invaded by an alpha. "I'm not mad," he says, voice just above a whisper as he nips across the top of Bruce's ear. And, fuck, Bruce might not be in heat but he smells really damn good right now. He works his mouth down the side of Bruce's ear and slides his lips, then his tongue over the earring. The sound Bruce makes is wrecked. Tony does it again.

"She did it, huh?"

Tony draws back from Bruce slowly. He's not sure if the lack of a startle reflex meant Bruce heard Clint coming or that he feels safe. Either way, he doesn't seem too embarrassed.

"Hi Clint." Bruce blinks once or twice, coming back to himself. Ah. Delayed reaction. Now he looks embarrassed. "This, uh.-"

"Is exactly and completely what it looks like?" Clint's smirk is all sorts of dirty. He's leaning back against the counter nearest to them, impressive arms folded across his chest. Tony might get to see his pack in all sorts of tight or skimpy clothes but that doesn't mean he shouldn't pause and appreciate. And he does. Appreciate the hell out of Clint's chest and shoulders and arms. 

"Uh-"

"Yep."

Clint's smirk widens. "Wanna see mine?"

Tony twists a little away from Bruce. "You're pierced?"

"Naw." He folds his arms down and whips off his tank top. Holy shit, his chest is just- yeah. Clint drops the shirt to the floor and steps toward them. When he's right on the edge of their space, he turns his back. "See, that one's-"

Bruce has already got one hand flattened against the bird in flight inked in meticulous detail over Clint's right shoulder blade. Clint twists his head back to smile.

"That one's hers, yeah."

Bruce can't quite seem to move his hand. It's intriguing. "So this..." Tony traces delicately over the lines of the castle on Clint's other side. It looks medieval and strong. "Phil's?" He notices the way skin ripples under his touch.

"Yeah." Clint's voice is husky when he answers.

"How is he?"

Clint snorts. "Working eighteen hour days trying to make up for being in heat. Like SHIELD doesn't have a fucking heat policy."

"Who marked you first?"

Clint shivers. "Tash did."

Tony considers, fingers still moving over those strong lines. "He liked it."

"Mhmm." Clint arches back, just a little, enough to tell Tony he can keep touching. 

"See Bruce?" Tony tuns back to him. Bruce eyes are wide and focused, face flushed with desire. Tony leans over and bites his newly-pierced ear again. Without looking away, he asks Clint, "What do you think of her giving this to Bruce?"

Clint twists under their hands, turning to face them again. He's so close he's almost in their laps now. 

"Gorgeous." Clint's looking at Bruce, not his new adornment when he says it. He reaches out, slowly, runs a finger over the earring. "Gorgeous."

Bruce's lips part. He pants, soft quick breaths. Tony holds his breath. They just stare at each other, though, even though everyone's got a perfectly functioning nose and can tell how hot they are. Tony's not fucking leaving it there. "You should kiss Bruce."

Clint grins, sharp and amused and a tiny bit dangerous. His fingers sneak up from Bruce's earring and slide over Tony's lips. Tony bites. 

"Oh? Should I kiss you, Bruce?"

Tony's not sure if the little shiver Bruce gives is in response tot he question or if he's catching the movement of Tony's mouth over Clint's fingers, but his voice comes out shaky, too. 

"Yes." 

Clint leans in fast, pauses at the last moment in case Bruce changes his mind, and then closes the distance. This is definitely the first time they've kissed. Tony watches hungrily, watches them fitting their mouths to each other. He can see Clint learn that Bruce likes others to take control in the gentle way he tilts Bruce's head. Bruce's hands come floating up, landing on Clint's chest and drifting to his shoulders. 

As much as he appreciates the picture they make- and he really, really does- Tony is no good at waiting. He reaches around, fingers landing deftly on the corner of Phil's castle tattoo. His visual and kinesthetic memory have always been extraordinary. He traces the lines, as sure of his movements as he was looking at it. He knows he gets it right. Clint's moan is just confirmation. Tony grins around Clint's fingers, then turns the bite into the dirtiest cock-sucking move he knows. 

"Jesus." Clint's stare has some sort of super-penetrating powers. Tony pulls back, slow and hot, looking up from under his eyelashes. He ends by licking his lips. "You've got absolutely no gag reflex, do you?"

Bruce leans his forehead against Clint's chest and laughs.

Clint shakes his head. "Were you just not getting enough attention, or was that meant to be a suggestion?"

Tony grins. "Would you like it to be a suggestion?" He bets Clint has a fantastic cock. 

Clint pauses for long enough to stroke Tony's ego before he says, "I thought we were admiring Bruce's jewelry, here."

Which, fair. "Yeah, okay." He smiles brightly at Bruce. "You can be the center of attention today, sugarplum!"

Bruce laughs again, swats half-heartedly at him. Tony just leans around his hands and nuzzles the sweet spot behind Bruce's ear that makes him melt a little. A lazy few minutes pass. Tony squeezes himself in between Bruce and the table so Bruce is bracketed. Bruce winds both arms around Clint's waist and stays plastered against his chest. Clint puts one hand in Bruce's hair and, after a quiet word of negotiation, uses the other to unbutton Bruce's shirt. Tony alternates bites and licks to his neck and ears. He also wraps an arm around and runs his fingers through the thick, crisp hair on Bruce's chest, honing in on a nipple. The small sound Bruce makes is almost as revealing as the way he presses harder into Clint's chest. Clint follows Tony's lead and soon they have Bruce squirming in his chair. 

"Hey," Tony says, "wanna stop making out in the kitchen and take this somewhere more private?"

"Fuck." Bruce groans and turns his head. "We're in the kitchen. Um. JARVIS, please tell me there's no one in between here and Tony's floor?"

"All clear, sir." JARVIS does not give Bruce even a quarter of the shit he would give Tony if Tony had asked something like that. 

"Yeah, let's-" And, wow, Clint's sexed-up voice is hot. "Wait." He fumbles ins his pockets. "Are we planning on getting naked?"

Tony eyes the bulge at Clint's waist and arches an eyebrow. "That was my thinking, yes." Bruce nods, somehow managing to look shy.

Clint's got his phone in hand and is dialing as Tony finishes speaking.

"Hey babe."

Tony can't hear the other side of the conversation, but whatever Phil says makes Clint blaze a grin. "Oh, I think Tony and Bruce can take care of that for you." Clint laughs and says, "Mhmm, I think Tony's gonna leave nail marks on your tat....uh huh....uh huh...okay. Love you too." He hangs up. "All clear!"

Bruce has this tiny fucking adorable smile on his face when he looks at Clint. "That's...sweet. Do you two always check in like that?"

Clint tilts his head. "Cuts down on confusion. And jealousy. We kinda agreed anyone in the pack is fair game, but it's best to get a go ahead."

Tony can't help laughing. "Like an op?"

"Hey man, I've got a green light." Clint winks cheesily at Bruce. "And I never miss what I aim at."

At that, they all burst out laughing. Somehow, they stumble to their feet and crowd Bruce into the elevator. JARVIS takes them to Tony's floor without being directed. (Tony's a genius, okay, JARVIS heard Bruce say "Tony's floor" earlier and knows what to do with that.)

Clint, like he always does, takes a moment to shake his head like his floor isn't exactly the same size, seriously. Just because Tony's opted for an open floor plan. Bruce, thankfully, lets Tony take him by the wrist and head for bed. He pulls to a stop at the foot of his bed, because he is a gentleman, and kisses Bruce properly. He nips at Bruce's mouth and swallows the sound he makes when Tony grips the back of his neck. Tony gets the button down off Bruce and strokes appreciatively over Bruce's chest, teasing his nipples until he moans. 

When Tony finally looks up, Clint is buck naked. And fine. Yeah, he is really hoping to hit that at some point today. Clint sees him looking and runs a hand over his chiseled chest, down to where he's sporting a half chub. Tony licks his lips and smirks at the hitched breath that gets. Hey, he knows his strengths, and he is really good at sucking cock. Probably because he loves it. Clint stalks two steps forward and leans over Bruce to kiss Tony. It's intense in a way that Tony wasn't expecting, like Clint's got a line into him that Tony didn't even know was there. It's enough that he's got one hand clenched on Clint's arm and is working his hips against Bruce before he knows what's happening. Bruce sets his mouth under Tony's ear and bites there. The noise that escapes Tony is a little feral. Bruce goes wet at it.

Clint backs off Tony enough to ask, "What do you want, Bruce?"

"Rim me."

_Jesus._ That is just insanely hot. Bruce says it, and Clint's eyes go dark. Tony arches against Bruce, rubbing their cocks together through their clothes.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Clint agrees. His boots go flying across the room a moment later. Tony pops the button on Bruce's fly while he nips at his lips. He gets in a good grope as he peels Bruce out of his jeans and underwear. Bruce is plump and hot in his palm. Without anything in the way, the scent of his slick is even more prominent. Clint moans. 

When Tony tears himself away, Clint is naked on the bed, hand around his own not inconsiderable erection. 

"Come on, Brucie, Clint wants to feel you, too." Tony steps them both back and pushes Bruce gently at Clint. Clint catches Bruce and pulls him into his lap. He keeps a thigh between Bruce's legs. His mouth goes for the sweet spot behind Bruce' ear that Tony had revealed earlier and his hands reach to toy with Bruce's nipples. Bruce starts writhing almost right away, his noises slowly getting louder. Tony keeps his eyes on them as he frantically tears his pants and tank off.

"Commando, Tony, really?" 

"Hey, I live on the wild side." Tony snarks back. The truth is that sometimes, he just forgets. Or Steve decimates his underwear. Whatever. "Scoot up."

Tony is a genius so he already has a plan. He pulls everyone into position, Bruce pressed against his front with one leg wrapped high around Tony's waist. Clint takes the point immediately and kisses down Bruce's back. 

"Oh God," Bruce says when Clint's mouth finally gets between his legs. "Oh my God, fuck."

Tony is entranced. "Yeah?"

Bruce answers with a high-pitched whine. Tony fucking loves the sounds Bruce makes when he's getting eaten out. He licks the sounds out of Bruce's mouth, his arousal climbing higher. Clint is making sounds, too, hungry grunting noises. He's really into this. 

After a minute, Bruce starts shivering all over. Tony hums against him, little half words like, "yeah" and "so good" slipping out. He wiggles a hand down between them and traces back behind Bruce's cock. Tony slides his fingers against all that wetness. Clint grabs at them, pulls his fingers in with his mouth and sucks and hot fucking damn, if that's any indication of what Bruce's been getting, no wonder he's gone. Tony forces himself not to bite but buries his head in Bruce's shoulder and growls instead. He clenches his jaw and traces Clint's lip as he withdraws. His cock is standing at painful attention now. Tony goes back, slicks his hand once more, and curls it around Bruce. Bruce's thick cock jumps in his palm. Clint goes back to what he's doing, because Bruce makes a desperate sound. Tony strokes several long, hard strokes before loosening his palm and surrounding them both. Jesus, it's good. He's glad his mouth can fucking run on automatic because whatever he's saying is getting good reactions but he can't hear himself over the pulsing in his ears. Bruce is rocking between them, eyes wild and desperate, hands clenched on Tony. His mouth is hanging open and Tony wants to kiss him so he does. He does, and the slack wetness of Bruce's mouth is perfect, it makes Tony tighten his grip and oh fuck. Fuck, he hopes Bruce is- yes, "there, there, yeah," and Bruce is convulsing, head thrown back and Tony follows him over the edge.

Clint's mouth is still buried between Bruce's legs when Tony regains his senses. His movements are slower, in tangent with the wet sounds Clint is making. Bruce is a limp, fucked out mess against Tony. Tony bites his newly pierced ear, once, sharp, and leans back.

"Hey, Barton, ease up down there." Tony extricates himself carefully, wedging pillows in his place so Bruce can flop in comfort. Tony sits up as Clint pulls away and wow. Um. Clint's pupils are blown, his face is smeared with slick and saliva, and his expression is dreamy. Like. Tony knows that he and Coulson have some sort of thing where Coulson is in charge, but. Now he really knows? Something about the way Clint is sort of swaying in place hits Tony. Tony moves around so he's on Clint's far side.

"Hey, come here." It comes out gentler than normal. Clint twists and moves in against Tony. Tony grabs him and pulls him in, half kissing, half licking his face clean. Clint moans in appreciation and kisses back hungrily. Tony moves a hand up and traces over Phil's tattoo. Clint shudders. Smirking into his mouth, Tony gets both hands behind Clint and does exactly what Clint had predicted to Coulson: he drags his nails in hard lines down Clint's back. Clint arches into it and keens. Tony pushes him back a little and gets between Clint's legs. 

"Come on, yeah," he says, re-arranging them, "I'm gonna suck your dick after all." Clint agrees with a gasp and a hand in Tony's hair. Clint is, no surprise, hard enough to pound nails. Tony bends forward and gets his mouth around Clint. He was right. Clint has a fantastic dick, a nice length without being too much. He tastes like he smells, like home and hotness and a bit like Phil. Tony rubs his tongue behind the head of Clint's cock and gets Clint leaking. He swipes up the stronger taste eagerly and gets down to work. Tony bobs his head, sucking like he wants to imprint Clint's taste on his tongue. (He does.) He licks and swallows, gazing up at Clint through dirty lashes. Clint cups his cheek with one hand, lips parted. He looks amazed. Tony feels a surge of smug pleasure. He is really, really good at this. 

"Oh fuck," Clint says. It is something else, to see how still he holds even as his cock swells in Tony's mouth. Tony feels the little helpless flex of Clint's muscles under his hands, but Clint doesn't thrust at all. Tony wonders if Phil trained him into this, and there's an image. He hums in approval. Clint gasps. Tony grins around his mouthful and goes still. He grasps Clint's hips and urges him up, then down. Shakily, eyes wide, Clint thrusts. Tony makes an approving noise. "Fuck," Clint swears. "Fuck."

Tony lets go and Clint begins to thrust harder, hips moving without his brain. He is gasping out swear words and urgent noises. Tony swallows it all down, cock-hungry and focused. Clint's head tips back and he shouts, hips arched up, and comes. Tony sucks Clint through it, lets him come down before he lets go with a last soft suck. 

"Fuck." Clint tosses an arm over his eyes. "Fuck, Stark. Jesus."

"Definitely not that last one," Tony laughs. He crawls up the bed and sprawls loose-limbed between Bruce and Clint. Bruce managed to flop over at some point while he was blowing Clint. Tony steals a quick kiss off him, lets him taste Clint. Sated, he stretches and settles. "Nap?"

He gets mumbled agreement and closes his eyes, happiness and pack singing through his veins.


End file.
